This invention relates generally to a device for detecting the presence (or absence) of moisture, water or other electrically conductive liquids in a particular area, and specifically to a compact moisture detector utilizing low voltage and having low operational current for increased safety.
Water leaks and condensate accummulation are responsible for millions of dollars of losses annually in both the home and commercial environment. Many areas in the home or business are not readily accessible nor frequented often enough to determine water leaks or moisture build-up which may go undetected for a sufficient period of time to cause resultant damage. With the increased employment of multi-level buildings, such damage can be extremely expensive.
The present invention provides a device to protect against water damage by providing a liquid detector having an audio or visual alarm actuated by the presence of excess moisture, water or other liquids. Many of the devices found in the prior art for detecting water or other liquids are quite complicated in construction, bulky in size, and operate at high current values, restricting their usage to large areas away from personnel or children.
The present invention provides a moisture detecting device with extreme simplicity in construction and operation having the power supply, alarm, and gate circuit compactly arranged in a relatively small housing, mountable directly on a standard 115 Volt electrical outlet, and includes a detachable liquid sensing unit which may be placed in relatively inaccessible areas. The power consumption of the device when in operation is minimal. The power supply includes a transformer which isolates the operating circuitry from the conventional outlet voltage, with step-down voltage making the device extremely safe. The device is especially useful in the detection of water leaks from relatively inaccessible pipes, water tanks, lavatory facilities, rain water detection, air conditioners and the like.